Vector Hyllus and the girl he forgot
by Bad.penmenship
Summary: This is the story of Vector Hyllus as a new comer to the IDS, he meets Anora along the way and the chapters you will read are of their Falls, highs and their ending. (I'm sorry for errors My username says it all, at least I have a sense of irony)
1. Introductuion

Anora  
It was my first day at the Diplomatic Service. The building was so harsh, so tall and the metal reflected light off the lighting, like it were a dagger to the eyes. the only comfort I got was from the colours of the different flags, of the Imperial allies. The deep greens and gold distracting me making my mind wonder thinking of the possibilities that would open before me in this building. That's when he woke me from my dream. From my dreamy haze,I heard a sharp cool voice "Excuse me , I was wondering if you would be so kind to tell me where the Ambassadors lounge is?". His face have was pale normal for a man from Dromund Kaas, and his golden brown eyes, sparkling in the light with his glossy black hair. He was Vector Hyllus, one the most famous new comers to diplomacy, charm unmatched and more charisma then the chancellor of the Republic. "Third door on the right, 21st floor". He smiled and have me a quick nod "Thank you". He walked off with purpose all smiles dropped from his face, seriousness took over and he disappeared. Seeing a man so many people think will go onto great things is incredible, is it shameful to think he's handsome?

This is merely and introduction to a person who touched Vector's life which has hardly ever heard of or seen in the game, hope you enjoy this.

Anora needs more credit

From SWTOR


	2. Chapter 1- Questal

ANORA

All the promise of glory in a conference, all the dreams of diplomacy I failed to realise the amount of paper work. Vector worked in my department, first contact. All the kiss ups eat out of his hands, am I the only one to see this? And I the only one not to have fallen into the spiders web?

Look at them all, like a Manka cat in heat they all stalk their prey, but little do they know the prey is actually their predator. Vector calmly deflecting offers to dinner with ease, calmly suggesting a much less romantic occasion, in a way no one could refuse. "Got eyes for Vector? Well who doesn't in this department?" Bryson... The favourite child and my competition since birth. "The professionals" that was harshness then it had mean to be, Bryson could find weaknesses in any person and right now his little sister was at the top of his list. "Touchy ok, I can understand that, don't want yourself getting trouble with the ak dogs upstairs" as he dances away with that ever so familiar smile, I realise Vector heard every word, so did the herds of girls swooning over him. Trying to hide behind my mountain of paper work I found a first contact mission file. Why would they, it's with vector. "I see you found the file Anora?" I remember that voice, the level tone which was strangely emotionless, comforting yet cold. "It would seem so Mr Hyllus, working with a diplomat of your reputation will teach me a few things" I was trying so hard to stay professional I was now worried at the silence and saw Vector at my desk just staring at me, thoughtfully like he was analysing my every mood. "I'm surprised I haven't talked to you much, you're not like the others here, your to shy for a diplomat" sitting down next to me I realised the looks shit across the room as if to say "he's not yours to touch look at yourself!" Again trying not to get distracted I lean back on the chair looking him dead in the eyes "I'm not shy, just cautious" a laugh came from vector a charming warm laugh "Very wise not many people you can trust in this business, but I hope you can be one of them" it was I that was analysing vector now. He seemed sincere in that statement. "As do I, I was wondering why you chose me to go to Questal." He looked down at the floor a shy smile rose on face, glossy hair being brushed back into the perfect position. "You're a real person, you clever a quick thinker, and you seem to be the only one that does diplomacy professionally" the shyness in his tone was unexpected. I returned his smile and found myself wanting to giggle like a twelve year old girl. "You're a different person when you smile" vector said "maybe we should go and discuss the mission; Southern Questal is tricky from what I hear". He then he picked up the file and I followed him into a corridor, silence swept over the coolness and smell of cleaning chemicals cleared my mind, and even though I would happily have Vector he was my partner and a relationship would get messy, not something either one of us would appreciate.

VECTOR.

Anora was strange. She was shy yet when see needed to act her voice was clear loud and she could calm any situation. Since I choose her to go to Questal with me she was been reading reports on the natives thinking of countless ways to persuade and influence. Watching her work is amazing the speed but I also find myself "Vector?" She said looking up from a file, eyes as blue as the sky on Tython, her hair had escaped her headband and was freely flowing down her face. I allowed myself a second to admire her. "Yes Anora?" She stood up slowly stretching her limps like a cat. "What's Questal like?" Her eyes lit up like a excited child, was this her first time going to another planet? "It's full of lush forest nothing like Dromund Kaas, there are sky's the colour of ocean and lakes with steaming colours" she look mesmerised at the description "is this your first time out of Dromund Kaas?" She look almost ashamed as she nodded "all I have ever wanted to do was leave Dromund Kaas, thank you for letting me go to Questal" she rose and I followed and put my had on her shoulder softly squeezing looking her in eyes "the pleasure is all mine" she squeezed back smiling and then returned to her desk. I can't help but smile when see her coldness of most diplomats is exhausting she is a much needed distraction.


	3. Chapter 2- Something Wonderful

Anora

It's been weeks since we arrived here, the scenery is beautiful, the green forests and long flowing rivers are just beautiful, and everything about Questal is wonderful. All the things we have done here, but no one of them compares to being able to get to know vector. While he negotiates with a chieftain I'm here alone with my thoughts admiring his new tan, and unmatched charisma. After a heated debate he walked over to me, sweat beading down his forehead. "Hello" he said painting due to the harsh sun beating down on him "it's been so long since I was last on Questal I forgot the how hot it was" he looked over at me while brushing his hair back, to keep the black locks from covering his eyes. "I don't know, I quite like you with a tan" I allowed myself a smile and he laughed at my blatant advance, "you tease me Anora" I then tried to play a straight face, after all we are mature adults on business; doesn't mean I cant have a little fun "But the distraction is much appreciated, too much diplomacy is rather dull" I passed him a jug of water trying not to spill it, seeing my struggle he took it from me and poured it over his face, the wetness made his clothes stick to his tanned skin, I couldn't help but glance at his perfectly toned body "But business is business, that's what we're paid for" he gestured to the place we had been working in, the tree houses of Southern Questal. "Isn't it beautiful" leant on the wall, lost in the beauty he closed his eyes and put his head against the cold rock "come on dinner is soon, Anora we better get ready". I went first, but he stayed enjoying the cold wall, with a gentle smile I walked away.

It was almost dusk and I remerged to the tree houses, to see Vector gazing over the forests. There was no sound other then waterfalls and birds soaring in hordes above our heads. The one thing that could of ruined Questal was the amount of bugs, swarms of flies and mosquitos everywhere, however Vector didn't seem to mind. "The natives seem to be coming round, I couldn't of done it without your help Anora I'm glad you came here to Questal" he turned to look at me now, he scrubbed up well, cleanly shaven and the intoxicating scent of expensive aftershave filled the air. "You know how much I have grown to love your company?" Vector's voice was softer then usual, it sent a warmth through my body that made me shiver "I have felt this way a long time vector, I'm glad you feel the same" Questal was the best thing that has ever happened I have Vector all to myself, sweet charming Vector. "I have been hoping you'd say that" my heart skipped a beat as he took my hand, and pushed his body against me; I felt his warmth radiate against me. All I wanted was to feel his soft lips against mine, in that moment all thoughts and stress vanished replaced by a tingling feeling running through my body; I wanted this moment to last forever

Vector

So much conflict, has been rushing through my mind, wither I give into these urges Anora gives me. Now I have given into her teasing her looks and everything about this women. She nuzzled into my neck, wrapping her arms around me. "Vector?" she looked up with big eyes, trying to be as adorable as she could manage; I couldn't help but smile "Yes Anora?" she didn't return my smile, worry seemed to cloud her face. She put her head on my chest hugging me so tightly, such a moment like this will never be forgotten "Can we still do this after Questal?" I kissed the top of her head, and tightened my grasp on her trying to reassure her with actions not words, then finding it futile I lifted her head "Anora, nothing would please me more". She stood on her tip toes to kiss me and laughed, the most beautiful laugh; matched with that smile...I am a very lucky man indeed, I have Anora Dorne...


End file.
